Nice to meet you, I'm your second half
by qweenwillow
Summary: Jack and Elsa have been friends since childhood, but now pitch is forcing himself on Elsa just in spite of Jack. Elsa wants it to stop, but will she be able to make it happen? Jelsa JackxElsa, highschool au, they have their powers, other Disney character do come in
1. Chapter 1

Elsa had a curious power over cold air currents and the cold, cold anything. as a child she had died momentarily after being born in a blizzard, she was however saved by modern medicine and ever since then she's been cool to the touch and had her powers. No doctors can explain why this is.

Jack had this same curious power, and his older brother, Pitch, was fear it's it seemed. he was mean, a drama queen and really just scary beyond all reason.

"Mommy mommy, I wanna play at the swings now, imma go do that, Kay?" 4-year old Elsa said to her mom, who was waiting in line with her one year old sister, Anna, for a restroom stall at the local park.

"Hmmmmmm...okay sweetie, but promise to stay close and freeze anybody who might try to take you okay?"

"Okay momma!" Elsa said, skipping out the door. She went over to the swing set, but was distracted by a little boy who was 5 with white hair.

"Why are you doing that?" She asked

"What, climbing the swings? Because, you sing the best from the top!" He exclaimed before he began swinging up side down on the swing by his knees.

Elsa giggled and went to go swing with him.

Ever since that day they've been inseparable, they are always talking and they grew to become best friends, they were always at one another's houses and Elsa would sometimes see Pitch around, he was 10 years older than Jack, so they didn't see each other around THAT often.

Then came the day when Elsa accidentally hurt Anna with her powers and they had to take Anna to a neurologist, she was fine but Elsa never stopped blaming herself for what happened, she shut herself up more. The only person who could reach her was Jack, because she knew she couldn't hurt him, she knew that he was safe from her. Then in the beginning of senior year at high school, just after Elsa's 18th birthday her parents died, and now she had to take care of Anna all on her own. And when she was scared when she was at her weakest, that's when Pitch struck. He had her go out with him, threatened her into it, wouldn't let her say no, and got in good with Anna, became Anna's friend, her best friend, and would not stop until Elsa said yes, because what goes better with fear and darkness than the cold? So she said yes, and he didn't know why, but it filled Jack with a new kind of hatred.

**an/ hey guys this is my first fan fic, please don't be to mean and do tell me what needs improving or if I should continue **


	2. Chapter 2

"Tap tap " there was a tap on Elsa and Pitch's room in the apartment Elsa, Anna and Pitch shared, it wasn't what Elsa would have wanted but she didn't have the money to afford the apartment by herself and Anna insisted that Elsa and Pitch share a room. She slid open the window "J-Jack?" She just about whispered, fear so visible in Elsa's face it physically hurt him. "Hey blondie, let's go to the park, just you and me, no pitch, we can just talk"

"O-okay" she said "just let me grab a sweater"

This was strange to Jack, Elsa wasn't affected by the cold, if anything it comforted her, but he let it slide for now. Elsa walked over to the window in an over sized turtle neck and jeans with boots, she even wore a hood to cover her face, you could see she's been crying. She climbed out of the first-floor window and put her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Come on blondie, let's go" he said as he put an arm around her waist and kept her close while they walked.

"So what happened?"

Elsa looks around "Pitch got drunk and..and he started kissing me, I told him no, I did, but he said that it wasn't the woman's choice, that I should be a good little girl and do what my "man" tells me" she chokes up a little

"I told him no and I pushed him away but he grabbed me and said to be a good little bitch, I smacked him and..." She stopped talking and just sat down on a swing

Jack could feel himself losing control, the air was becoming chillier

"Elsa, what did he do to you?"

She began to cry. Jack ran over to her and pulled off her hood, it was night time so he hadn't gotten a good look at her until now. Her lip was split, she had black eyes and the beginnings of Bruises everywhere

"That's it tonight he dies!" Jack almost yelled not able to hold in his anger

"Elsa why in the world are you still with him?"

"Jack, I'm scared, I don't know what to do, I'm really scared" Jack just held Elsa in his arms in as tight a hug as he could give "I know what to do for tonight, for tonight you come over to my house. Mom will make us some coco and we can watch any movie you want okay?"

"Okay" Elsa lent forward and kissed him on his cheek

"You always know what to do Jack"

He smiled and they began to walk to his house.

**a/n; hey guys, I know this is short, but finals are coming up and all, once it's summer break I should update really often, okay, tell me what you think and don't be too mean, I'll be adding more to this chapter later **


	3. Chapter 3

Pitch knocked before he opened the door to the room he and Elsa shared

"Elsa, honey, let's tal-" he stopped dead when he saw the room was empty "OH THAT BLOODY BITCH" he huffed "where did she go! I thought she was afraid enough of me that she cut off all her friends like I told her to! Ohhhhh, this isn't going to end well for that little uggh" he said pacing the room, he hadn't done anything but try to take what was rightfully his and Elsa had completely over reacted, she acted like he was drunk and encased him in ice, what a bitch, but he got some good punches in before that. Maybe he should talk to Anna about it, tell her that Elsa was abusing him and show her the scratches and freezer burn she gave him. That would teach the girl to defy him. He put on his best hut and sad face

"Anna! Anna I'm scared can you come here?" He said 'crying' "Pitch what's wrong?!" She said, running over to him

"Anna, Elsa she, she," he cut off there and started to 'tear up' he was quite the actor

"she beat me, she used her magic to hurt me" Anna looked appalled and angry

" Elsa! I'll never forgive her for this! You love her and she's just using that against you! Uhhh! I can't believe her!" Anna marched around venting "that's it, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind! Where is she?!"

"I-I don't know" he stammered, pretending to be scared

"She must have run off to be with Jack, I bet they're both trying to hurt me" pitch whined

"Ooooooooh just wait until I get my hands on them!" Anna said marching to the door

"No it's okay, just stay here tonight, she has to come back some time right?" Pitch begged

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up then" She said as she handed him a moist towelette

**an/ Elsa was not raped, she was beaten, it was almost rape also, how am I doing, do you guys like the story?**


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa came back the next morning, which was a Saturday, she wanted to go back alone, because she was afraid of pitch getting angry at Jack, he could hurt her all he wanted, but if he hurt Jack or... Or... "Oh god Anna" Elsa said looking down at her gloved hands as she and Jack trudged through the early snow.

"What's wrong about Anna?"

"Jack" she said fear taking over her beautiful features he had just gotten to smile again."what If when I left he hurt Anna?" She whispered. Jack felt something stir in him when he saw Elsa like this, and thought about pitch not only hurting his snow queen, but her sister too, the last person Elsa could call family

"If he did he won't live to regret it, I promise you Elsa," Jack took on an odd seriousness. She had never before seen Jack like this. "For every cell he damaged, for every hair he touched on you or your sister's heads I will kill him." He stated, you could see him trembling with anger.

"Thank you Jack" Elsa enfolded him in the biggest hug she could. "You always know what to say"

And with that they were at Elsa apartment. Jack knocked on the door (Elsa forgot the key when she ran off) and a very sleepy bead head ridden Anna answered the door.

"Oh hi Jack, Pitch is still asleep, but come in" she said drifting off to sleep while she was standing. Anna left the door open and walked back to her room. She obviously wasn't all there, but then she never was in the mornings.

"Oh thank god Anna isn't hurt, she looked fine" Elsa sighed a trace of a smile coming back to those beautiful plum lips, Jack smiled just looking at her.

They both stepped into the house.

"I'm going to make chocolate chip pancakes, see if maybe I can smooth things over with Pitch, do you want some to Jack?"

"Sure Blondie I'll take a few"

"Alrighty!" She said as she put up her hair in a high pony(she had no time for a braid) and put on an apron. They talked for a while and soon Elsa's 'famous' pancakes were done, she made up 4 plates and gave Jack the most of the pancakes. Elsa went into Anna's room and put the food on her des and left, not wanting to wake her just yet. After that there was only one room left, Pitch's took a deep breath and walked in.

Even from the kitchen you could hear a man yelling, a plate shattering and feel the temperature drop

**an/ hey guys sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm kinda sleepy right now... But anyway, i do wanna tell y'all something, I love all of you so vey very much! When I first came up with this story I was about to kill my self and then I saw that people actually liked the idea I wanted to put out, just so it didn't die with me and I decided I owed it to you all to continue, so here I , getting better and doing that, you all saved my life and I love all of you so much for that**


	5. Chapter 5

In all her life Anna had never heard someone, anyone, cry as hard as Elsa was right now. She felt so conflicted, she could see her sister was hurting, and she knew Pitch was doing it, otherwise she didn't think Jack would be so intent on murdering him. Elsa was tending to a bleeding wound on her arm, it had black sand in it.

"What is going on in here?!" Anna screamed as she pried Jack off of Pitch.

"Pitch fucking started it!" Jack said pointing at Pitch.

"Elsa started it!" Pitch said. Jack punched him in the face, Anna agreed on the inside that he deserved it.

"Wait wait wait, I thought you two were just going through a rough patch? And that it was getting better! Pitch you said you were going to marry her soon!"

Jack felt a horrible monster start to grow inside of him, how long was he going to keep this toxic thing going? Was he really going to try and take blondie away from him? Wait, away from him? What dose that mean? Nothing, he's just protective over his best friend.

"Anna, I can't marry a man that I've only just started going out with" she said trying to appeal to Anna

"You can if it's true love"

"Anna what do you know about true love?"

"More than you apparently, all you know how to do is shut people out and hurt them" Anna said yelling at this point. Jack was taken a back at this point, and his Elsa looked so hurt, so so hurt. Anna instantly regretted it "No, that's not what I-" Anna started

"Yes it is." Elsa said, no emotion in her voice, she looked like a zombie " I can tell when I'm not wanted" Elsa walked out of the room and outside into the whirling blizzard, Jack was walking right behind her.

Jack followed her to a place where she stopped walking, it was off in the next city over, they'd walked a good 10 miles in a very short time.

"Jack, I... I need you to go home, go and look after Anna for me, okay?"

"WHAT?!" Jack said, angry beyond all reason "NO definitely not! You need a friend right now!"

"No Jack, Anna just lost her sister, SHE needs some one, and I need to be alone for a little while"

"Elsa, no one WANTS to be alone"

"Yes I'll be alone, but I'll be alone and free, Jack, please?" Jack new that this was some grade a quality crap she was spewing, but, he decided to go 'along' with it, because Elsa was the most stubborn people he knew. He hugged her goodbye and while doing so, slipped his phone in her pocket so that they could find her when he got back.

**I hope you guys won't hate me for the sudden turn, but we haven't even gotten into the full swing of things yet, this is still just her fighting with pitch, I suspect there will be at least like I dunno between 15 and 20 chapters? So yeah! Don't give up on me yet **


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa was lost for a little while, maybe an hour, thinking about everything she had done wrong until she got into the mountains. This was where she finally stopped and took in the area around her.

"It's beautiful out here" she whispered, breathlessly. And for the first time in what felt like ages, she smiled, it was a smile that brought her soul into her face, it was so pure. She felt, strange, a good strange, a strange she hadn't felt since before she had hurt anna. She felt something move in her stomach, and she started singing, words flying out of her mouth, it felt good, she hadn't sing since she had met Pitch

"Snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a foot print to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen" she sang the last part with a bitter chuckle, because at her school, she was student counsel president, but they all called her their 'queen'.

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!"

By the end of her little impromptu song, she had built herself a castle and gown fit for a queen, with the 'cursed' magic she no longer hated. she didn't even care if pitch saw her, she was just happy, really and truly happy for the first time since she'd met pitch. Her only regret was Jack, she missed him, and it had only been a few days...

It was growing dark so she made a bed and began to sleep

Months passed, Elsa was labeled a teenage runaway, if it weren't for her outstanding grades in high school and the fact that she was only technically still in high school, she might get in trouble, but as it was she had already graduated. there were search parties looking out for her all over the state, but it was as if she vanished in that storm. Anna never forgave herself, especially after Pitch told her it was her fault. Elsa was gone and Anna was all alone...but wait, she still had Jack, if there was anyone who could set this right it was Jack! The only problem with that was going to see him, he seemed kind of steamed last they talked. She figured she'd go for it, but when she called Jack no one picked up.

A/n I'm sosososoooo sorry this took so long to make


End file.
